otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle
- IND Saviour's Haste - The cramped cockit barely has enough room for the pilot's bench and second officer's station behind, every square of space inch filled with monitors, switches and system telltales. The glassteel canopy provides minimal headroom, the long slender bubble providing an excellent view of the surrounding space. A holographic heads up display provides navigational information while the console signals add faint rainbow reflections. Thu Apr 06 18:26:37 3006 A worksuit is here. Contents: Exits: Personal Security Urfkgar Out Weapons Console Communications Console Engineering Console Navigation Console Jeff Ryan looks slightly out-of-place in the cockpit of the ship dressed in his 'smart' clothes. And even more strange as the lunite begins to run through the Dasher II's preflight check. The lunite's hands dance over the controls in well-practiced moves, "Interesting visit." Urfkgar slumps down in his customary position against the bulkhead. He doesn't bother to comment, producing another bag of carrots from a pocket. Jeff Ryan frowns as he reads the fuel readout, "Enough for one jump, let's hope we don't run into trouble at the other end." "No credits?" asks the Zangali. The lunite nods, "I have credits, but I've already booked our spot in the space lane." To make his point he begins the thruster power-up sequence. The Zangali shifts his bulk slightly to make himself more comfortable, grunting. >> Outside the Ship: Thrusters engage and the Haste begins her take-off. Hovering slightly above the landing pad for a moment the ship pauses during her lift-off. The ship swings around to take a good look at the city from above. Jeff Ryan looks out the viewscreen, "It's worth fighting for." It's not the buildings his gaze lies upon, but the tents and tents that make up the makeshift city, the refugees from Luna, from Alt-Luna, from Ungstir and several other worlds. People who came to New Luna to escape, for a better life, for a future. The Zangali doesn't even bother looking up from the carrots he is stuffing in his mouth. >> Outside the Ship: Hovering in the direction of the city for a few minutes the Haste then angles away, a reverse-dive skyward as her engines fire on fullburn, after a few minutes, not even a dot remains in the sky. >> Outside the Ship: Powering up and vectoring upwards, the IND Saviour's Haste departs the landing field. >> Outside the Ship: New Luna Orbit >> Outside the Ship: - New Luna Local Space ZMO - The orbit about New Luna is relatively clear of clutter and traffic, with only a handful of weather and communication satellites to keep the planet company. Starships seldom tarry in orbit, either descending to the surface or quickly acclerating outwards to escape the effects of L49's flare activity. Thu Apr 06 16:45:00 3006 Contents: Exits: New Luna Deepcrest Landing Pad Greenville Landing Pad Mountain Glade Break Orbit Jeff Ryan brings the ship up out of the atmosphere, and into orbit, it doesn't take much to angle the vessel into her space lane, guided by the voice of control at Hancock. Urfkgar's chow is interupted slightly as the ship extra g's of the ship's take off grip him, but he recovers quickly. >> Outside the Ship: Local Space >> Outside the Ship: - New Luna Local Space ZMO - Quiet and pristine is the sector of space where L49 rests, on the very edge of the central cluster of populated stars. Two planets revolve about the yellow star, one set comfortably within its habitation zone, while the other is much more distant. Far back from the two planets, two thick asteroid belts can be seen, and a thin asteroid belt sits slightly in from the nearer planet. A small transport accelerates outwards from the New Luna orbit, transitioning to faster-than-light speed in a blur of color. Thu Apr 06 16:46:16 3006 Contents: Exits: Tranquility New Luna Orbit L49 The Dasher II falls in behind the small transport, Jeff glances back at Urf. "You've been quiet lately." In Zantra: The Zangali shrugs and sprays chunks of carrots as he speaks. He says, "I am not a softskin. If I have nothing to say, I do not still find speaking necessary.." Ryan follows the ship out to the jump point, his humour is better since Seale's offer, he just shakes his head. As the Yacht in front of them jumps to hyperspace Jeff prepares his own spin drive. The Zangali lapses back into silence. Well, he would be silent if not for the noisy eating. The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... >> Outside the Ship: The shimmering field of the IND Saviour's Haste's spindrive wraps around the starship, as it suddenly accelerates outbound in streak of deep ultramarine, on a trajectory to la terre ... >> Outside the Ship: Interstellar Transit Space >> Outside the Ship: The shimmering spindrive field glitters like a sphere of polished crystal surrounding the starship. Across it surface a brilliant view of the realspace streaks past, the curved reflections of passing stars dopplering from bright red to deepest blue. Every now and then a white sunburst glares through the field, surrounded by lens flare circles o light, fading across the spectrum. Thu Apr 06 16:55:49 3006 Contents: Exits: Jeff Ryan brings the ship into transit space. The Zangali needs to brush up on his astral navigation, asking, "Where go?" "La Terre," says Jeff. "Governor Tullius mentioned some sivadian specialist in Republic politics." Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder a bit before he shrugs and grunts. He asks, "What want know?" With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. >> Outside the Ship: Local Space >> Outside the Ship: - La Terre Local Space ZMO - It is quiet, the space surrounding KR-117 Ra, a bright yellow star having but a single companion. The planet of La Terre glides silently in its elliptcal path, perfectly settled in the system's habitable zone. Just beyond La Terre's orbit are The Ashes, a fine asteroid belt, a ring of dust with a few larger rocks clustered at the orbit's trojan points. A small shuttle darts insystem, a blur of color and running lights against the sea of black. It quickly setles into orbit about La Terre, making a single revolution around the planet before diving towards the planet's surface. Thu Apr 06 17:04:57 3006 Contents: Exits: KR-117 Ra La Terre Orbit >> Outside the Ship: A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the IND Saviour's Haste in its wake. "I'm not sure," admits Jeff. He glances out at the 'space' that surrounds the ship. "I'm just curious as to what she has to say." Urfkgar mulls this one over for a bit as he continues to scratch at his shoulder. He say, "Stupid softskin. Say stupid softskin stuff." Jeff Ryan shakes his head at Urf, "It might prove interesting. Though you're correct, nothing galaxy-shattering." Plotting a course for La Terre, the trusters automatically swing the ship around on course and Jeff powers up the engines. The Zangali shrugs. His knees pop as he slowly gets to his feet to peer out the viewscreen. He says, "Gooderer." The lunite doesn't say anything, firing the controls until the vessel in in La Terre orbit. Ryan waits for the signal from New Paris Control to begin his run to the starport. Urfkgar eyes Ryan warily and grips the back of the empty seat. Jeff Ryan is more relaxed this time, the course is a standard one, with no fancy tricks. The Zangali maintains his grip on the seat. >> Outside the Ship: Braking thrusters activating, the IND Saviour's Haste descends through the clouds towards the planet's surface. >> Outside the Ship: La Terre Landing Pad (#8973RD^Lnr) >> Outside the Ship: - La Terre - A large section of the forest of giant ferns has been cleared here. The ground is perfectly flat, and covered with hard, grey plas-ment. The landing pad is rectangular in shape, with each side several hundred meters long. The wide flat space tends to make the light purple sky seem even larger. The perceptive obsever might notice the small specks of birds in the sky above the lush fern forest. The air is warm and humid here, and small white clouds drift through the lavender sky, occassionally dropping a few moments worth of warm rain. OOC Notice: Outside of the LTDF, carrying weapons will require having a La Terre Weapons Permit. If you are discovered with a weapon and no permit allowing it, fines will be levied against your character. If you wish to sneak a weapon past this point without a permit, please contact a staffer. Thu Apr 06 23:43:15 3006 Contents: Exits: LDF Peacemaker Offworld Shuttles UKT Falling Star Launch LMS Going Up Military Base Refueling Console - La Terre Gateway Banking Console SBI Hangar Embassy Row Blades Blvd Jeff Ryan doesn't pay any attention the zangali, within a few minutes the ship is sitting safe and sound in her berth. When the ship sets down, Jeff unbuckles the harness by automatic action and stands. The Zangali reluctantly releases his grip on the seat back. Jeff Ryan runs his fingers through his hair and glances at the zangali, "Coming." "Urf go," says the Zangali as he turns away from the seat. Jeff Ryan disembarks from the ship. Jeff Ryan disembarks from the IND Saviour's Haste. Urfkgar has arrived. Urfkgar disembarks from the IND Saviour's Haste. Jeff Ryan glances at his PDA as they exit from the Haste's open airlock (a closed one would be tricky for the lunite, perhaps less so for the lizard). "Hovercopter..." He glances at Urf, "We have to catch a 'copter to Lightholding. Still want to come?" Ryan begins to walk in the direction of several of the aircraft parked in a line to one side of the pad, obviously some sort of shuttle service to other parts of La Terre. From: Arise (Conn) Date: Thu Apr 6 17:55:44 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 210 Status: Unread Subject: IC Ambassador Ryan: Receipt of your message has been noted. I will have transportation arranged. You will notice approximately fifty minutes into your flight that your commlink and PDA capabilities will be disabled. This is due to distance and geography, and is to be expected. Directions in the city have been attached as well. A. Withern. "Urf go," repeats the Zangali as he lumbers along after Ryan, keeping his eye roving about the landing pad. Jeff Ryan frowns as something occurs to him, "Commlinks and PDA will be disabled fifty minutes into the flight." He raises an eyebrow at the Zangali, "Stay sharp." Urfkgar grunts and nods as he continues to look around. He says, "Urf no fake fight stuff. Urf kill stuff real fight. Urf no know. Fake fight." A pair of pilots is waiting by one of the hovercopters, as the smartly dressed lunite arrives, one of them steps forward, "Ambassador Ryan?" His eyes follow back from Ryan to Urf and he instinctively gulps. The other pilot waits by the 'copter. Jeff nods to the man who answers, "I've been instructed to fly you to Lightholding, if you'll come this way please." Ryan follows and boards the chunky looking transport, it's comfortable enough and space for the zangali to sit down, though perhaps not to stretch his legs. Urfkgar wastes a brief glower on the pilot before he enters the copter like he's done it before. Crouching, he looks about a bit before he decides to take a seat and strap himself in. Jeff Ryan straps himself in as the second pilot also climbs aboard, he follows the first through that tiny space that doesn't merit the word 'corridor' and the craft preps for takeoff. Jeff automatically buckles himself in as he takes his own seat, "Damned message has me on edge, probably nothing. Just being out of comm-range makes me nervous." His voice is aimed low. Urfkgar leans forward a bit to peer through the hatch at the back of the pilots' seats. He grunts, strapping himself in after adjusting the waist belts. The 'copter takes off and the hour-long flight is uneventful except for a minor weather front that causes some buffeting and that 'signal lost' beep coming automatically from the PDA. Ryan shoots a meaningful look at Urf as it does so. Ten minutes later the hovercopter sets down. Lightholding Lightholding is a small village surrounded by what looks like miles of farmland being cultivated by agridroids. Within the village itself, it seems to be split up into three different areas: Commerce district: This is the area near the main road into the village. A few shops that sell various consumer goods can be seen, as well as a small tavern. The City Hall is also located in this central area of town. Residential area: To the east is the residential area, which is really only a couple streets that are parallel with an avenue connecting them perpendicularly. Industrial district: To the west side of town is a much bigger industrial area, about half the size of the town itself. Most of the plants seem to be running on clean power sources, and are not emitting a great deal of pollution. At most hours of the day several people can be seen going about their business, in fact, the town is small enough that it could be comfortably walked from one side to the other in about 20 minutes, being only slightly more than a mile in diameter on average. Thu Apr 06 18:12:11 3006 Contents: Exits: Personal Security Urfkgar New Paris Arise Outpost The 'copter takes off and the hour-long flight is uneventful except for a minor weather front that causes some buffeting and that 'signal lost' beep coming automatically from the PDA. Ryan shoots a meaningful look at Urf as it does so. Ten minutes later the hovercopter sets down. The town at this hour is mostly quiet as some streetlights turn on to try and illuminate the few roads that go through the town. Urfkgar's belt is undone as soon as the bird starts its descent. Ducking, he is out the doors once they are opened, ignoring the blast of air caused by the still spinning blades. He stops once he's about twenty five meters away, looking over his shoulder with his eye membrane shut to protect the one eye he has left to his name. Jeff Ryan isn't quite so anxious to get out the craft. The lunite does however unfasten his buckles and the strap and waits for the all-clear signal from his bodyguard. Urfkgar waves at the helicopter as the blades slowly come to a stop. Yelling above the engine noise, he calls, "Stupid softskin boss." Summoned. He comes. The stupid softskin boss sighs and climbs out of the 'copter. There's still plenty of wind, but seeing everything's clear, the lunite nods to Urf and pulls out his PDA. No signal, but the map is still there. He glances at it and says to Urf, "Practically don't need a map, I could just ask the first person I see where the city hall is." He doesn't need to, so he doesn't and begins to walk away from the landing pad towards the 'town'. The Zangali grunts as he regards the place with the eye he has left. He shrugs and follows Ryan away from the landing pad. Jeff Ryan glances at the map only once, perhaps to confirm City Hall /is/ actually straight ahead down the main road. It takes the pair a little under ten minutes to reach the building. Ryan approaches the door and enters. Inside the city hall, there really isn't a great deal to look at, a receptionist (the observant might be able to note a glimpse of a barcode on the back of her neck) is near the front, and a series of five doors linked from this main room. Urfkgar ducks through the door, scratching at his shoulder. He continues to look around. Jeff Ryan approaches the receptionist, but doesn't spot the barcode. He coughs slightly and the man looks up at Jeff, "Can I help you sir?" Ryan nods, "Appointment with Miss Withern, name's Ambassador Ryan." The receptionist starts a little at the lunite's synthesised voice, but is completely professional when his eyes fall on the distrustful Ambassador's bodyguard. Urfkgar regards the receptionist with a fairly baleful glower before his eye moves on to regard the rest of the room. The receptonist nods, touching a button for a speaker, "Ambassador Ryan is here for you." after a few moments he looks up, and motions to the door directly behind him. "She is ready for you." Jeff Ryan can't help but take a deep breath, his paranoid nature not quite letting him breath easily yet. He nods in thanks to the receptionist and heads towards the indicated door. Urfkgar lumbers along after Ryan without comment. Arise is behind a desk, which has a computer terminal and a bookshelf behind the desk. She is walking towards the guests as they walk in. "Good evening, Ambassador." she says with a bright smile. "I heard you might have been interested in visiting me." Arise Arise is a human woman, just a little bit above 4'10 in height. Diminutive may be a proper initial impression, as almost all of her features seem to be smaller than average. Black hair falls freely to slightly below her shoulders, and a couple bangs seem to always obscure her dark blue eyes, at least slightly. The woman is dressed in businesslike attire, wearing a white blouse covered mostly by a dark black jacket which looks slightly big for her. She also wears a matching black skirt that ends an inch above her knees and black shoes with only a one inch heel. She also has what looks to be a sword sheathed on her waist. Jeff Ryan looks down at the small woman as she walks towards them. The lunite has to bend down a little to offer her his hand, but he manages it with grace, "Good evening Miss Withern, thank you for taking the time to see me." Urfkgar offers Arise nothing but a brief glare as he takes up a position in the corner of the room, looking around and snorting to himself. Arise looks over at Urfkgar a moment, and also having to angle her head upwards slightly to be able to do this. Then back to Ryan, she accepts the hand, shaking it. "It is not a trouble at all, please have a seat." she offers. Then back to the Zangali, "I'm sorry, I do not believe we have anything large enough for you." Jeff Ryan takes the offered seat sitting himself down, he begins, "Well.." He waits for the woman to be seated herself before continuing, "I have no set 'agenda' or questions prepared. However I was discussing New Luna's possible entrance into OATO with Governor Tullius. We also discussed the prospect of a possible war with the Republic if our own world continued to maintain it's independence and did not form any strong political alliance." He doesn't shrug, but he probably wants to, "Which brings me to your good self, you specialise in Republic politics I believe." "Urf no care stupid softskin girly," grunts the Zangali as he continues to survey the room. He briefly eyes the sheath on Arise's waist before his focus shifts to other things. Arise walks back behind her desk. "It is hard to hear too much here, you understand." she begins, "But I am sure you have some specific questions. I would hate to seem like I am controlling this conversation too much." The lunite leans back in his chair, "I'm concerned the might decide to attempt to take us back. With the loss of Deserata, getting Hesperia captured during the Birthright War, I can see two possible outcomes." A small pause, "One, their confidence has taken a beating and they're going to behave themselves for the time being or two, their confidence has taken a beating and a nice little war over reclaiming New Luna would help them recover it. They have had a year to recover their losses." Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder as he continues to look around, but, all in all, he does not do much other than lurk in the corner. "You mean to ask about their newest plans?" Arise asks, then she smiles once more with this, "I suspect they're just working on their newest infantry system yet, and without naval power they probably won't be doing too much soon. So many other things to worry about too." "I know they took a beating," says Jeff his eyes widening a little in surprise. "But with a full year I expected them to be working on rebuilding their Naval strength. They /do/ have one of the most active ship-building yards on Hesperia, or did the last time I stopped by." Urfkgar tilts his head to the left, cracking his neck a few times as he does. Then, he lumbers along the wall to stand in a different corner. "Hm... how do I say this..." Arise pauses for a moment, seeming to consider something, "You ought to be careful, you've made enemies, I have heard at least that much. But you seem to know that." then she looks over at Urfkgar, "Seeing that you hired a Zangali for protection." The look of surprise narrows into suspicion and Ryan, "Tell me something I don't know." The Zangali protection eyeballs the entrance to the office, scratching at his shoulder. "I also know that an organization that was started a little under three years ago was created with less than 100 thousand credits." Arise explains now. "But you also knew that." she frowns slightly now. "I'm trying to think of something you should know that you don't know already. This is hard, I need to think of something special for you. And to think I have instructions to be helpful to you, this /is/ difficult." Ryan leans forward on the desk, elbow now resting on it, hand on cupping his chin, the other hand is inside his jacket, where a shoulder holster should be, perhaps out of habit, "You could tell me who gave you those instructions. If someone's ordering you to be helpful, then I'd like to know who's giving those orders." Urfkgar adjusts the length of cable that serves him as a belt before he ambles back to stand in his original corner. "I haven't received anything recently." Arise admits, "But do understand I mean no harm... but evidently you are real and alive yet." then she smiles brightly once more, "I should be able to do something about that most inconvenient price on your head, now. I wouldn't want to waste effort on something ficticious." "You..." Jeff stammers, there's been a few surprises in this conversation and this is probably the largest, he falls back into chair. "You.. can get the bounty lifted?" Urfkgar grunts and goes over to the door, opening it and looking out. Outside of the door the receptionist is still there, the other doors are all closed, but it is only the receptionist at this hour. Arise then smiles once more, "Bounties are so inefficient sometimes, but it shouldn't be that hard. Oh, what else am I supposed to do here, you seem so confused. You try playing secret agent and things just keep bothering you like that... well, I suppose it is a little surprising." The lunite says nothing for a while, the suspicion has faded, and he isn't looking that confused, but his hand tugs at his earlobe. He glances back as the door opens and closes and then back to Arise, "If you could see your way clear to enlightening me on what exactly is going on." A slightly sarcasticly amused smile, "I would be grateful." Urfkgar shuts the door and ambles back over to his alternate corner. He continues to give the place evil looks as he scans the room. "Well, let's see.." Arise begins, "You came asking a couple questions about the Republic, then I told you I could possibly extend your lifespan. Did you have any specific questions I should be addressing?" Jeff Ryan nods sharply, "Who placed the bounty? How can you get it off?" The words are fast. "I think I know the answer to the first, I just want to be sure." The Zangali snorts to himself and clacks his teeth together. "Don't worry about those things." Arise answers, this time, however, she answers the question with a much more flat tone. "That would reveal information that I have no interest in releasing at this time." "And what," asks the lunite patiently. "Are you willing to release at this time? It's no accident you've got me here I'm sure. There's a game being played out and I'm the pawn." Urfkgar moves over to check out the view from a third corner of the room, scratching at his shoulder. Arise looks over at Urfkgar once more... well, up is a bit more appropriate before returning to Jeff. "I thought knight was more apt, your movements are so terribly erratic. But you certainly expected me to be nothing more than some intel specialist." "I try to be, keeps people from tracking me down too easily," says Jeff. The lunite sighs, "Is there anything I should know about this vote with OATO? A way to get the G'ahnli on my side? Get Luna back?" Again his finger goes to his earlobe. The Zangali doesn't seem satisfied with the view from the room's third corner, so he shifts his lurking position to the fourth corner. "You should be trying to form individual relationships, rather than trying for everything at once." Arise explains. "If you wish to gain acceptance, do not expect to just go trying to make friends with everyone all at once. I do not understand the G'ahnli, but with what you are doing, you will not be accepted with a unanimous vote." Jeff Ryan sighs visibly deflated, "I thought I'd done everything I could. I seem to have everyone on my side, bar the G'ahnli. What am I missing?" Urfkgar shifts his bulk around, remaining stationary for now. "From what my understanding is, you have offered little more than talk." Arise continues to explain. "And that will not allow you to achieve something this big right away. You need to start smaller, with less at stack than acceptance into a large body. All at once will mean you leave with nothing." "You want me to abandon my attempt to enter OATO?" says Ryan, his patience wearing thin at last. "You're suggesting I ally with the sivadians or the demarians first and work my way up?" Urfkgar leans back in the corner; although, he continues to look around. "Not abandon, slow down. Start with all of them individually for what I am concerned, but..." Arise begins, "I am suggesting you know the result before a formal measure is made. You speak with everyone, build a real relationship based on something other than your talk, and once that is done with most, or even better, all of them... then you have yourself nominated." Ryan's brow furrows, "Except for the G'ahnli, the other powers are all offering support. It wasn't just talk Miss Withern, there's been business deals to the Odarites, they've said they'll vote us in. La Terre seems to be in, Silvereye said he would support us, I've offered a different kind of deal to the Castori and they've confirmed they'll vote for us. The Centaurans are old allies. Governor Seale has promised me he's taking care of the Sivadians and he's redealing with the G'ahnli." Ryan doesn't look happy, "I can't see what else you want me to do." Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder and gives Arise another nasty look. "Then if you have everything settled I must have been wrong and I wish you luck." The Sivadian woman answers. "You certainly know what you are doing better than I." "No need to be sarcastic," says Jeff irritabily. "I'm just not a very good diplomat. I know that, which was why I was hoping I'd closed this deal." Urfkgar moves over to the first corner he stood in, grunting to himself as he pushes off the wall. Arise smiles once more, "I understand, but keep my advice in mind. Anything else you wished to discuss this evening?" Ryan sighs and nods, "You wouldn't happen to know why... why I was sent back?" He seems a little embarassed by the question. Urfkgar resumes his original lurking point, glancing towards the door. "Obviously you were not done." Arise answers with another smile. "I have other friends that returned, it seems like everyone knows a few like that anymore." The lunite nods, he still doesn't look entirely pleased with the way the meeting's progressed. "No magic pill to restore my reputation I suppose. Being dead, having enemies and being the laughing stock of the Orion Arm doesn't help matters." The Zangali just lurks in his corner with his big head swinging back and forth as he looks around. "Yes, but is there something else you wish to ask? I prefer not to discuss philisophical matters, especially when you have real problems." Arise asks. "Until this meeting I thought I had most of them either solved or well on the way to being solved," says Ryan. "The only one that eluded me was trying to get that bounty off my head, which you've said you can take care of." Jeff shrugs, "Build stronger personal ties with OATO." He frowns, "Is there something I'm missing about the Republic?" Urfkgar scratches at his empty eye socket with a claw. "They are about as loud as Quaquan is at the moment. I do not see any problems." Arise answers. "And..." perhaps he sees this as some kind of religious confessional. "I have doubts." Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder while he scratches at his eye socket, probably having to concentrate on the multiple activities. "Then you proceed with precautions and go on anyway, right?" Arise asks, "Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure you'll get a warning before something too bad happens." "I apologise," says Ryan. "If I'm not asking the right questions. What I thought was the path to redemption, you seem to have just revealed as paved with broken glass, it's taken me somewhat by surprise. Is there anything else I'm missing?" Urfkgar lowers the hand he's been using to pick at the hole in his head. He keeps scratching at his shoulder as he resumes his watch on the room. "Nothing I know of right now." Arise says, "But you should probably go now, it is becoming rather late, but I am glad I was able to meet with you." Jeff Ryan nods at that, "I can't pretend I'm happy with the information you've given me, not all of it anyway. But I should thank you for giving it. Easier to chart a course when you know what the obstacles are." The lunite stands up and graciously offers his hand. Urfkgar moves over to the door, swinging it open and peeking, as best an one eyed Zangali can, out. Arise takes the hand, shaking it once more, "Good luck in your mission." she says with a smile at last. Jeff Ryan gives a good solid shake, and returns the smile, but it's definitely just by rote. One last nod and the lunite turns on his heel and heads out the room. Urfkgar follows Ryan out, leaving the door open behind him. Jeff Ryan is deep in thought for the journey back. The Zangali just lumbers along after Ryan. The trip back is more or less a reverse of the trip to Lightholding. The walk, ten minutes into the flight, the PDA reports it's connected once more. Fifty minutes later, the pair land at the spaceport. The trip back is slightly shorter. Prevailing winds. Urfkgar apparently figured out how to open the door without the help of the pilot because he does so when the bird lands, ducking out and rushing about thirty meters out from the helicopter. After taking a look around, he glances over his shoulder, waving the all clear. Jeff Ryan disembarks and walks the few minutes it takes to get from the 'copter pads to the Haste, still in silent thought. As they board the ramp, Ryan turns to Urfkgar, "Tonight. I'm going to get drunk. Tomorrow, I need to see how I can fix this mess." Urfkgar's neck pops as he turns his head in Ryan's direction. It almost looks like he starts to ask something before he changes his mind and gives Ryan a vague grunt. 25 category: Classic New Luna logs